Italy's World
by Kiki Sparklehonda
Summary: Italy gets picked on at yet another World Meeting, and this time he's had enough. He decides to prove how strong he really is. Can the others save him, or will he just manage to take over the world? 2p!Italy (maybe snapped!Italy, later.).
1. I'll Show Them

*Yes, another new story guys. I'm sorry, I can't help it! I have all these ideas in my head, and no other way to vent them out! So... Enjoy!*

"Dude, how do you even call yourself a country? You're so weak!" "America, stop picking on Italy." "Why, I'm just telling the truth, Britain!" "That's not the point, and you know it, mon ami." "For once, the bloody frog is right."

Italy listened to all this with his usual smile plastered on his face. But inside, he was curling up and crying. Because he knew it was true. He didn't mean to be weak, he just was. He couldn't help it. He wished he could be more like the others, strong, smart, brave... He just wasn't. 'They should know all countries are different by now. I'm the strongest I've ever been. And I will take them all down one day. Starting with the American idiot.'

He frowned, those kinds of thoughts weren't like him at all. Not that anyone noticed, Germany was calling the meeting to an end since no one was focusing on anything. He gathered up his things and started to leave with the others. But as he passed America, he overheard his conversation with England and France. "Seriously, dudes, if it weren't for Germany, Italy wouldn't even be a country anymore!" "America, stop talking like that! Every country has their own strengths and weaknesses." "Yeah, British dude, but Italy's all weaknesses."

Italy rushed out, fighting tears. "Italy, are you okay?" His German friend asked as he went past. Italy just ignored him and left.

-time skip: one hour-

'I'll show them! I can be strong too! I'll be stronger than all of them!' Italy thought to himself as he paced around his hotel room. The World Meeting was being held in America, and would be continued tomorrow. 'And the best part is that they'll never see it coming...' He laughed to himself, looking at his now red eyes in the mirror. 'I'm going to enjoy this.'

*What did you guys think? I realized about halfway through that that most of my stories are mainly about the Italy's. Now, I have a bone to pick with you guys. More than 200 people are reading my stories right now, and in total, I have had ONE review! What the hell?! Why won't you review?! Please review...*


	2. Italy's Problem

*Hey there guys! How's it going? Thanks go out to pokekid543, ItalyGirl58, and Lucia Scarlatti for being the only ones who reviewed! Everyone else, shame on you! Review this time, dang it!*

He arrived at the meeting early, not bothering to wait for Japan and Germany. What was the point? They would be dead soon enough. And the world would be his. The two of them arrived a few minutes later. "Italy, are you feeling all right? You didn't wait on us like you normally do." Germany said when he noticed Italy sitting there. "Ve~ I feel fine, Germany! I guess I was just distracted!"

"Well... If you say so." He didn't comment on Italy's sunglasses. He was always doing odd things. They waited for everyone else to show up. America and England showed up together, and walked over. "Hey dude." America said. "I wanted to apologise for yesterday." "You mean Britain's making you apologise for yesterday." "What? Of course not! No one makes the hero do anything!" Italy scoffed. "Fuck off, you liar."

They all stared at him, this wasn't normal. "What? Little country scaring the tough guys?" "Hey! Don't talk to us like that, dude!" "Or what? The _hero _gonna do something?" "Yeah, actually, I will! I don't know what your problem is, but-" "You are." "Italy-san, maybe you should calm down." "I'm perfectly calm. I'm just sick of him and his fucking ego." "Italy, there's no bloody call for that." "Screw you all. I don't need you." Most of the countries had arrived by now, and Italy stood to go talk to one of them.

America grabbed his arm. "We're not done talking." "I am." Italy replied. "Now let me go." "Hell no." Italy turned and grabbed America by the throat. "I will snap you in half like the twig you really fucking are." Italy snapped, squeezing his throat a little. He smiled slightly at the way America's breath caught under his grip. "Now _let go of me._" America let go instantly. Italy did the same.

All of the other countries were watching with shock in their eyes. 'What happened to our little happy Italian?' They all thought. "What is wrong with you today, Italy?!" Germany snapped. "I'm sick of each and every one of you thinking you can do whatever you want without consequences. Guess what? It's payback time." Italy left the room with everyone staring at him. For the first time in history, they were afraid of an Italy.

*Dundundun! Italy's scary! Will the others find Italy? Or will Italy find them? Review please, and tell me what you think! Pwease!*


	3. How Does It Feel?

*Hey there, guys! What's up? You ready for another chapter? I hope so! Enjoy!*

Italy smiled evilly at the American under his foot. "How does it feel, America?" He asked. America just glared up at him. Italy knelt down. "Oh don't be that way." He said. "I want to enjoy this! Silence won't help with that." Italy pulled out a knife. "Oh what a way to go, America. Taken down by an Italy. What happened to me being weak?" "I'm sorry." America choked out. "You're sorry? You're sorry?! Of course you're sorry! I'm going to kill you, you would be sorry." Italy laughed, then dragged the knife lightly down America's cheek, just heavy enough to draw a thin line of blood. "Just get it over with, then." America spat.

"Get it over with? Oh no, what's the fun in that? I want this long and drawn out. All the emotional pain I've felt because of you will now be your physical pain. And there's quite a bit of it. So be prepared. This will take a while." Italy stood up slowly, playfully. And then kicked America in the side. Sharply and swiftly. America flinched and tried to get up. "I'm not done with you." Italy growled. He kicked him again. America lost his footing and fell again, losing his breath when his back hit the floor.

"Are you that stupid? You think you can beat me? You think you can _fight back_? No. Not this time. This time's mine. This _death_ is mine." He bent back down, cutting open America's shirt with the knife. "And I'm going to enjoy every bit of it." He stabbed America in the stomach. America didn't scream, he stayed strong. So Italy did it again. And again. He stabbed him seven times, in a perfect circle. America was sreaming by the end.

England came running in and surveyed the scene. "Italy? AMERICA?!" He shouted. "What are you doing to him?!" Italy didn't answer, just raised the knife again. "STUPEFY!" England yelled. There was a flash of red light, and Italy was sprawled on the floor. England cast another spell to bind Italy while he pulled out his phone with trembling hands and called an ambulance. "Hello? My- My friend has just been stabbed!" He was almost in hysterics. "Sir, calm down. What is your location?" England gave them the address. "Hurry, please!" He got down next to America. "Hold on America, they'll be here soon..."

*I'm sorry, I just had to! Yes, that WAS a Harry Potter reference, with the spell. So, what'd you guys think? Review, please!*


	4. Thank You America

*Hey, guys! How's it going? Sorry it's been so long, I've had a bit of writer's block. And annoying siblings. But, anyway, hope you guys like!*

Italy's head snapped up as he woke up and surveyed the scene. "Where am I?" He snarled to the surrounding countries. France, England and Germany all flinched back at his tone. They watched the tied up Italien struggle a little. "You're in my basement. We need to figure out what's wrong with you." England said eventually. "There's nothing wrong with me!" Italy shouted. "Now let me go!" "Not after what you did to America." Germany said. "Oh yeah. Him. How is he, by the way?" Italy asked.

"You know how he is." England said, fighting the urge to punch the Italien. "Actually, I don't." Italy said calmly. "He's in pretty bed shape." France said quietly. "Now, I must ask, why did you do it?" "He had it coming to him." Italy said coldly. "Oh really? And what did he do?" England asked. "You should know, England. You were there." Italy replied. England looked shocked. "Think back to the last meeting. Remember now, you asshole?!" Italy shouted the last bit. "Why didn't you just tell us how you felt?" Germany asked. "It wouldn't have made a fucking difference. It never has. I realized that. Now it's time to take matters into my own hands." Italy said calmly.

Then he jerked his arms back, breaking the rope they had used to keep him still. Italy smirked at their shocked looks. "What, you think I could be weak and manage to do that to America?" He kicked England in the stomach, then shoved him into the wall, successfully knocking him out. Then he proceeded to knock the other two out also. Germany was slow to fall into unconciousness, and heard Italy's final words before he left. "I'll be back for you later. First, I have something I need to finish."

-time skip: two hours-

"Hello, America." Italy said to the unconcious american in front of him. "We got interrupted before, but we won't this time. I made sure of it." He pulled out the same knife he used before. "Wakey wakey, America. Time to get up." He wanted him awake for this. America's eyes fluttered open to see the red-eyed Italien standing over him. "Your eyes..." He choked out. "They're... They're red..." "Very good America. Congratulations on knowing colors!" Italy said mockingly.

Then he held up the knife. America tried to sit up and get away, but was too weak and fell back. "This is almost too easy to be fun..." Italy said sadly. "Almost." He plunged the knife into America's heart down to the handle. "Goodbye America." Italy said as he watched the life leave the american's eyes. "It sucked knowing you." He then cast a quick spell he had stolen from England, and drained the rest of his life, becoming the American personification as well as his normal self. "I must thank you, though, for giving me your strength." He said. Those were the last words America ever heard.

*Whoah dude. Italy's awesome! And crazy as shit. Oh well. Review? Please?*


End file.
